The Pimp of Royal Woods
by The Bodacious E
Summary: Gold Cock Binkie Lincy is at his Pimp shit again bitch!


Gold Cock Binkie Lincy had just returned from a mission in another dimension. He decided that he needed Lynn so he went into a dimension in which another version of him fell in love with Lynn on a camping trip. As soon as that lincoln fell aleep after fucking her G.C.B.L. stole Lynn and came back to his dimension.

Lynn instantly began pummeling Lincoln. Lincoln raised his ringed hand and delivered the Slap 'A' Rap a very devastating blow indeed. It delivered clear thought and understanding to Lynn. She immediately understood G.C.B.L.'s reasons for having taken her captive. She would have argued if he hadnt radiated so much respect and honor.

Lynn immediately dressed up in a skimpy outfit and started her job on the streets.

Lincoln licked his grill. "Damn right hoe now its about time i go ahead and check my luck in another reality.

He raised his hand and did his usual routine for pimp slapping the dimensional rift. He thought long and hard, "Ight you nappy headed hoe you betta lemme into anotha dimension, one i havent gone into yet. Surprise me bitch!"

He smacked down and heard the dimensional rift moan.

He immediately was sucked in and appeared on the sight of a car wreck. He peaked into the vehicle to see Lori hangin half dead out the window without an arm. He saw Lola trying to get up. He laughed and kicked her in the neck

snap*

"Prissy fuck." he said as he left the seen. "Alright bitch! Bring me to a different reality!" he yelled. He smacked down as the D.S. moaned "Y-yes Daddy!!!!"

Gold Cock was sucked into a new universe. He was floating outside the window to his other self's room video taping his other self.

Other Lincoln was layed across Leni's lap as Luna was givin him head. He laughed.

"This shit gonna sell fo real, especially in different versions of this mutha fucka. Ima jus go and collect mah fuckin pay from my twelve hoes."

Gold Cock pulled up to his house in his new cadillac. He snorted a quick line a blow. He grabbed his diamond topped cane and hopped outta his pimpin ride.

"This bitch NEEDS some style..." Lincoln said. Before you knew it his house was covered in zebra print orange. He admired himself in tha mirror. His orange tux glittering he fixed the feather on his fy fedora. Licked his grill and fixed his shades.

"I get tha feelin some white trash nasty ass nigga is gon try and fuck with my biz." Gold Cock said to himself.

He headed inside and realized everyone wasnt lined up on his arrival.

"Ahem!!!" Gold Cock coughed.

Immediately every Loud was lined up. Gold Cock smiled. "What in tha fuck jus happened? You nigs tryna fuck with me on tha wrong day?" He said with an insane smile, his 24k grill glittering.

"N-no pimp daddy!" they all yelled in unison.

Gold Cock pulled out a 1903 colt plated in platinum and gold. Lincoln shot Lynn Sr. in the crotch and shot Rita in the eye.

"Now you both gotta nutha hole to get fucked in you old ass mofos enjoy gettin skull fucked hoe enjoy the vagina yo!"

Lincoln walked down the line and snapped in front of Lily. Instantly two big men picked up Lily and carried her into the basement.

"I think this hoe needs to learn howta make do" Lincoln said as he walked in the basement behind the guards.

Lily was tied into a chair as Lincoln walked in holding something behind his back. He pulled out the completely ruined head of Ronnie Anne. He gripped the lip and moved it with his finger to mimic talking.

"Look a me! Im a dumb bitch that crossed my pimp daddy! Now Gold Cock Binkie Lincy uses me as a pocket pussy! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!" Lincoln laughed as he threw away his makeshift puppet. He slammed his ringed hands against the table.

"You lil fuckin cunt... are you tryna cross ME bitch? Me? Ima show you what a real punishment is..."

Fifty seven sweaty nasty hairy old homeless men entered the room. They smelled like shit and nuts after a seven mile run.

They all took turns with poor Lily. Lincoln went upstairs to sell some powder.

 **Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!! I stoll Flagg's Lynn! That hoe is MINE.**


End file.
